With the objective of combating the problem of widespread alcoholism on the Rosebud Sioux Reservation (with its ramifications of high levels of child neglect, auto accidents, economic dependence and public intoxication-disturbing the peace misdemeanors) this program is to be operated under the jurisdiction of the Rosebud Sioux Alcohol Control Program, Inc. through its Board of Directors, which will serve as a steering committee. This program will operate at two levels: 1. Case finding and referral service: Twelve counselors and a coordinator will work in case-finding and improving the social functioning of alcoholics in 21 reservation communities by working closely with reservation public agencies. 2. Prevention: In the Central office would be located office space and storage space for an information clearing house under direction of the program Director and Coordinator, who would function on the reservation as a health education and community development resource serving reservation schools, courts, churches, welfare agencies and alcoholic anonymous groups.